ATWA
by VampirGothLove
Summary: No entiendo por qué… Tú no me hablas, ni siquiera me ves... I've got nothing, to gain, to lose All the world I've seen before me passing by


Este es el primer song fic que escribo en mi vida y tambien el primer fic, oneshot, drabble lo que ustedes quieran considerar aparte de songfic, de los Vengadores y es mi segundo one-shot(?) en FanFiction -celebra- aunque ya lo había subido a amor yaoi

Quise escribirlo con esta canción por que bueno, primero amo a SOAD y de verdad la cancion me llego como para loki luego de que le capturaran y Thor lo llevara, ademas tambien queria hacer algo un tanto triste.

Soy practicamente nueva en este fandom, aunque ya he leido por alli algunos de los fics y he visto imagenes y eso, asi que bueno no sean duras conmigo(?)

**Advertencias:** Es el pensamiento de Loki, personajes algo{o muy} OOC un Loki deprimido y torturado, un Thor al que Loki no le importa {aparentemente} una mierd*. Todo esto es con la intencion de que vaya con la letra y eso asi que repito no vayan a ser muy duras conmigo(?)

Espero les guste, y si puede les saque alguna lagrimilla(?).

* * *

**_Hey you, see me, pictures crazy/ Hey tu, mírame, Imágenes locas  
All the world I've seen before me passing by/ Todo el mundo que conocí antes me ignora  
I've got nothing, to gain, to lose/ No tengo nada, que ganar, que perder  
All the world I've seen before me passing by/Todo el mundo que conocí antes me ignora_**

Una vez más buscaba tu mirada… Estando allí, encerrado en lo que ahora no solo era mí habitación si no también mi celda.

Yo estaba allí, frente a ti, haciendo tu papel de guardia, que tú mismo pediste cumplir para que a mí no me enviasen desterrado a una estrella desolada.

No entiendo por qué…

Tú no me habla, ni siquiera me ves.

Imágenes locas atraviesan mi cabeza, todo lo que pase desde el destierro de aquel ser frente a mí, del cual solo nos separaba unas barras gruesas de hierro las cuales solo se abren para que puedan entregarme la comida…

Otra vez pienso… no sé qué hago aquí, aquí no tengo nada, lo mejor hubiera sido dejarme ir.

No sé de nada de lo que pasa con la gente que antes conocí… solo estas tú, pero, tampoco se nada sobre ti.

**_You don't care about how I feel/ No te importa cómo me siento  
I don't feel it anymore/ No sentiré mas  
You don't care about how I feel/No te importa cómo me siento  
I don't feel it anymore/ No sentiré mas  
You don't care about how I feel/ No te importa cómo me siento  
I don't feel it anymore/ No sentiré mas  
You don't care about how I feel/ No te importa cómo me siento  
I don't feel it anymore/ No sentiré mas_**

Otra vez tenía aquellas ideas...

Pienso de nuevo… veo que sería la vía más factible

Me siento mal… pero a nadie le importa especialmente a ti

Quisiera desaparecer y no sentir mal

Me rio y me burlo de mí mismo… jamás pensé verme en este estado deplorable

**_Hey you, are me, not so pretty/ Hey tú, eres yo, no tan lindo  
All the world I've seen before me passing by/ Todo el mundo que conocí antes me ignora  
Silent my voice, I've got no choice/ Calla mi voz, no tengo elección  
All the world I've seen before me passing by/ Todo el mundo que conocí antes me ignora_**

Me miro en el único espejo en mi habitación… Puedo apreciar mi cuerpo completo.

Ahora que lo veo no soy tan lindo como antes me creía

Tengo grandes ojeras, estoy pálido y sobre todo bajo de peso… Recuerdo no ser así… Era diferente, pero al ser luego de tanto tiempo, no recuerdo el como era antes…

Escucho el sonido que los barrotes hacen al subir para dar paso a alguien, rápidamente me pongo mi ropa, cubro el espejo con una manta y gracias al único hechizo que mi poca magia me permite intento hacer ver a la otra persona un mejor estado de mí, a diferencia del estado en el que verdaderamente me encuentro.

Giro apenas mi rostro, eres tú con una nueva bandeja de comida en las manos…

No quiero comer.

Tú dejas la bandeja de comida en el nochero y te retiras, ignorándome…

Opto por callar mi voz, no hay elección…Nadie piensa escucharme, solo atacarme, por eso tiempo atrás decidí dejar de hablar.

Tomo aquella bandeja y me la llevo hasta ese pequeño punto ciego que tengo… Por lo menos simulare comerla.

Recuerdo la vez en los primeros días que llegue allí, yo intentando rebelarme e ignorando la comida, la cual verdaderamente no quería… Termine siendo obligado a comerlas a la fuerza, por ti, mi 'hermano', mi verdugo…

Con algo más de esfuerzo la desaparezco, pero gracias a eso quedo agotado.

Solo tengo algo de magia… casi para hacer hechizos básicos y si acaso…

Me levanto dejo la bandeja de lado y me tiro en la cama.

No sé para qué me tienen vivo si todo lo que hacen es ignorarme e ignorar mi actual sufrimiento

**_You don't care about how I feel/ No te importa cómo me siento  
I don't feel it anymore/ No sentiré mas  
You don't care about how I feel/No te importa cómo me siento  
I don't feel it anymore/ No sentiré mas  
You don't care about how I feel/ No te importa cómo me siento  
I don't feel it anymore/ No sentiré mas  
You don't care about how I feel/ No te importa cómo me siento  
I don't feel it anymore/ No sentiré mas_**

Un Nuevo día

Me siento en el filo de mi cama y tu y yo quedamos frente a frente

La noche pasada tus amigos vinieron a 'verme'

Ja, que digo…

Me golpearon hasta que quede inconsciente…

Es un acto cobarde y aprovechado para ser ellos, grandes guerreros… si, grandes guerreros que atacan sin piedad a alguien que no puede defenderse…

Me duele el cuerpo, tengo moretones por todo el.

Toso con dificultad, haciendo que mi pecho duela.

Veo mi mano y noto la sangre que acaba de salir de mi boca.

Sé que tú lo has notado… pero solo lo ignoras.

Como ignoras la gravedad de mis heridas y la profundidad de las mismas

**_I don't see, anymore/ No vere, nunca mas  
I don't hear, anymore/ No oire, nunca mas  
I don't speak, anymore/ No hablare, nunca mas  
I don't feel/ No sentire_**

Sé que lo viste todo…

Como se el que ahora estas mirándome, porque puedo sentir tu dura mirada sobre mi

No puedo verlo, ahora para mí todo es de un color negro

Llevo mis manos a mis ojos, donde solo puedo sentir una insignificante y mal puesta venda, la cual está algo rígida.

Esta manchada con mi sangre seca.

Ayer fueron más crueles que antes

Al parecer solo los golpes y algunas heridas con cuchillo se les hiso insuficiente

Pues terminaron sacando mis ojos.

Dolió… y grite, grite por tu ayuda, porque sabía que estabas allí.

Pero nunca hiciste nada

Y los oí, oí todas sus blasfemias hacia mí

Todo se tornó sucio… muy sucio.

Decidí hacerme el de oídos sordos luego de que escuche los pasos de la única chica alejarse

Era lo mejor, no escuchar todas esas cosas sucias que decían de mí y tú no hacías nada por defenderme, tal como antes de que fuera a Midgar, hubieras hecho

Luego todo fue rápido, una violación más, mas palabras sucias.

Arremetieron bruscamente ante mí, buscando que por lo menos me queje o suplique tu ayuda, pero no lo hice

Sería darles gusto, además de humillarme más vanamente, pues sé que tú no vendrías

Todo siguió, no sé cuánto más pues de dolor, cansancio y pérdida de sangre termine inconsciente al poco tiempo, pudiendo disfrutar un poco de lo que hacía lunas atrás pedía, no _sentir_

**_Hey you, see me, pictures crazy/ Hey tú, mírame, Imágenes locas  
All the world I've seen before me passing by/ Todo el mundo que conocí antes me ignora  
I've got nothing, to gain, to lose/ No tengo nada, que ganar, que perder  
All the world I've seen before me passing by/ Todo el mundo que conocí antes me ignora_**

-Hey…-Te llamo, pero no recibo respuesta

Imágenes distorsionadas vuelven a pasar por mi cabeza…

Recuerdos de mí ahora tortura y del daño que cause al mundo que intente destruir y a la gente que quise dominar

No sabes cómo lo siento

Te lo dije una vez, al padre de todo y a Frigga también, pero solo Frigga me escucho.

Quisiera saber de ella… Fue buena conmigo…

Sé que ella quiere verme, o eso es lo que he escuchado

Pero ni tú ni Odín se lo permiten

Pienso que es lo mejor, así ella no me vería en este mal estado y por qué es mejor que todos sigan ignorándome…

Ya que a pesar de que la viera no ganaría ni perdería nada

Pero ella si… y es por eso que se lo prohibieron, lo sé.

**_You don't care about how I feel/ No te importa cómo me siento  
I don't feel it anymore/ No sentiré mas  
You don't care about how I feel/No te importa cómo me siento  
I don't feel it anymore/ No sentiré mas  
You don't care about how I feel/ No te importa cómo me siento  
I don't feel it anymore/ No sentiré mas  
You don't care about how I feel/ No te importa cómo me siento  
I don't feel it anymore/ No sentiré mas_**

Han pasado días.

Las heridas no se curan.

Es más, han empeorado, muchas están infectadas.

Una enfermera vino a verme, pero solo curo como si hubiera sido un raspón

Sé que te dijo lo mal que estaba, cualquiera lo notaria

Pero tú dijiste que eso no importaba

Yo ya sabía que mi actual dolor no te importaba… y es mejor así

Estoy cansado, a pesar de que últimamente me la paso durmiendo

Es que ya no puedo leer ¿recuerdas?

Aun así, estoy cansado…

Hace tiempo ya no vienen tus amigos

Eso me alivia en parte

Pero últimamente mi dolor, no solo de mi cuerpo ha incrementado.

Lo he decidido.

He decidido acabar con esta farsa y este dolor… solo necesito un momento tuyo de distracción

Porque sé que si lo hago frente a ti reaccionarias…

_¿Irónico no?_

Que las veces que intente hacerlo antes hayas reaccionado y me lo hayas impedido.

Mientras que a tus amigos les permites hacerme lo que les plazca

**_I don't sleep, anymore/ No dormiré, nunca mas  
I don't eat, anymore/ No comeré, nunca mas  
I don't live, anymore/ No viviré, nunca mas  
I don't feel/ No sentiré._**

****Palpo por última vez las sabanas de mi cama…

Están sucias a causa de mi sangre y otros tantos fluidos corporales

Aun así le tengo cariño, pues esta cama una vez fue testigo de lo que tú y yo una vez tuvimos

Lo que tuvimos antes de que tú fueses desterrado y conocieras a esa humana…

No sé si de verdad la ames… yo dudo que sea así, porque, tu primero dijiste amarme a mí y sé que no era mentira porque…

_Nadie puede engañar al dios del engaño_

Lo tuyo con ella fue un encaprichamiento… que me dolió como no lo imaginas…

Me recuesto en esa cama, intentando recordar nuestros felices días juntos

Una triste sonrisa se posa en mis labios

Es tonto lo sé, puesto que es un objeto, aun así… Necesito hacerlo

Me despido de ella, la testigo de lo nuestro, de los sueños que tuve junto a ti y de lo que ha pasado

No la necesito más, pues ya no servirá, ya no dormiré en ella más.

Escucho movimiento, por los pasos, sé que eres tu quien ha entrado.

Mis ahora bajos sentidos del olfato me advierten que has entrado con la comida

-Llévatela- Intente decir como una orden, pero mi voz me traiciona y suena a suplica.

Y es que lo era de algún modo…

Solo desperdicias comida en mí y lo sabes, pues las últimas veces ni toque la comida que llevaste

Solo me torturas de ese modo…

Pues persiste con que siga vivo mientras para ti mi vida no vale nada

La verdad es que para mí tampoco ya lo vale

Otra vez no dices nada y la dejas cerca de mí.

Me enojo, me enojo mucho, no entiendo por qué lo haces porque me provocas, quiero gritarte y escupirte a la cara todo lo que siento y pienso.

Callo y solo tiro la bandeja con todo al suelo.

Lo escuchas, pero lo ignoras y te alejas.

_"Este es el momento" _pensé al escuchar cómo te marchas.

Sé que siempre luego de que vienes a entregarme la comida vas a dar un rápido paseo.

Debo moverme con rapidez.

Tanteo un poco la pared con mis manos y me apoyo en esta.

Conozco esa habitación como conozco ahora cada una de mis heridas, pero aun así, necesito sostenerme de la pared, puesto que mis piernas flaquean más de una vez a causa de mi debilidad

Y así logro llegar donde está el espejo.

Lo quiebro con la primera cosa dura que encontré.

Es mi única salida, puesto que tú te llevaste todo con lo que pudiese lastimarme, menos ese espejo, ya que pude ocultarlo bien de tú vista… o por lo menos tú preferiste ignorarlo como a mí

Con rapidez me agacho y tomo uno de los fragmentos.

Con facilidad me corta los dedos y siento mi sangre fluir

Pero no, no es suficiente, no es suficiente para permitirme el _No vivir, nunca más_

Escucho pasos rápidos aproximarse, sé que eres tú y algunos guardias

No importa, es algo tarde.

Con rapidez corte mis muñecas y al poco tiempo pude sentir como la sangre salía rápidamente

Como si esta fuesen ratas intentando escapar de una segura muerte

Muerte… Esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza y sonreí, la muerte estaba llegando a mí, podía sentirlo, a cada segundo que la sangre huía de mi cuerpo.

Comencé a sentirme más débil, más y más… Y como si estuviera muy lejos, escuche el metal doblarse.

Eras tú…

Por un momento me sentí feliz.

Gire mi rostro y te sonreí, no podía girar mi cuerpo pues las piernas pronto me dejarían de funcionar.

Y así fue al poco tiempo, deje de sentirlas, por lo que caí al suelo, o eso espere yo.

-¡HERMANO!- Al verme caer gritaste y escuche como corriste a mí, pero era como si estuvieras lejos… y es que para mí hace mucho ya lo estabas

¿Hermano?… Quise llorar… Hace cuanto yo no escuchaba esa palabra salir de tus labios…

Especialmente que luego de volver a todos dijiste despectivamente que yo no tenía nada que ver contigo y era adoptado…

Entre todo lo pasado, eso fue lo más que me dolió recuerdo bien esas palabras luego de que Frigga te dijo que ahora que era tu responsabilidad me cuidaras bien… y le respondiste

_"Él no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ni como hermano, ni como nada, él no es más que un monstruo"_

Pero a pesar de todo pude saber que era lo que realmente estabas pensando sobre mí.

Siento lejanamente calor mientras me sostienes en brazos mientras impediste que me golpeara contra el suelo y cayera sobre los vidrios.

Tu calor ya se siente tal lejos.

Escucho tu vos, pero no te entiendo del todo.

Me pides que resista, dices que detendrás la hemorragia y harás que alguien me atienda

Escucho sollozos, son tuyos…

…Siempre tan sensible…

¿Sabes? Quiero llevarme al más allá un buen recuerdo.

Apenas y puedo mover los brazos, aun así poso una mano en tu mejilla, manchándola con mí sangre.

Te pido disculpas por eso en un susurro, me cuesta tanto hablar, pero no importa.

Me dices que no hable que no me esfuerce.

_"no te preocupes… es el último esfuerzo que hago"_

Te respondí con dificultad, yo sé que aquello te confundió demasiado, pero no importo ya que al poco tiempo entendiste de qué hablaba.

Uní nuestros labios luego de tanto tiempo…

Había extrañado tanto el calor de estos.

Volví a esbozar una débil sonrisa mientras seguía escuchando tus sollozos y reclamaciones-

Es obvio el por qué lo hice y el por qué te bese

Quería llevarme un buen _recuerdo_

A cada segundo sentía como todo se alejaba, tu calor, tus labios y tus palabras en especial

Susurrabas más cosas y yo respondía cansada e incoherentemente

Te dije que era tarde… Que me dejaras allí y no hicieras nada

Te respondí tu pregunta

Te dije que sonreí por que pronto dejaría de sufrir

Gritaste, pero no sé qué dijiste, sentí tus calurosas manos tomar mis muñecas y apretarlas con tela intentando detener la hemorragia, coloque mi mano de nuevo sobre tu mejilla

Te dije que no valía la pena

Lloras y suplicabas que te hable para saber que seguía contigo pero ya no puedo hacerlo

Pides perdón, me besas y abrazas con fuerza

Lo último que escucho es un grito femenino de puro horror y siento algunos besos tuyos.

Mi mano, la que está en tu mejilla cae con pesadez, mi mundo se torna cada vez más oscuro de lo que ya se encontraba, mi corazón detiene sus pálpitos y por fin yo…

_Dejo de sentir_


End file.
